life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 is a video game released in 1996 by Nintendo. What would happen to its various levels if toads and other Mario characters were not around to protect and maintain it? 1 Day The power goes out. The lights shut off, and the snow in certain levels stop falling. The music also doesn't play. 2 Days The snow has melted in Cool Cool Mountain and Snowman's Land, already destroying the slide, igloo, and other ice sculptures. 1 Year Vines start growing up the former areas. Nature is now taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. 5 Years The smaller paintings in Peach's castle begin to fall to the floor, leaving various levels in accessible. The ships in Jolly Roger Bay, being mostly made out of wood and submerged in water, collapse and are no more. 10 Years Many smaller objects start to collapse, such as doors, pipes, and fences. The tower in Whomps Fortress topples over, destroying various parts of the stage. The stars are rusted. 15 Years Many floating areas start to fall, such as the floating island in Bob-Omb Battlefield, platforms in "Wing Mario Over the Rainbow, and the mushrooms in Tall-Tall Mountain. Cool Cool Mountain starts to crumble, and the town in Wet Dry World collapses. 20 Years Princess Peach's Secret Slide and Tall Tall Mountain's slide collapse. What remains of Whomps Fortress falls to the ground, destroying it. Cool Cool Mountain collapses. 25 Years Big Boo's Haunt collapses as well as "Tower of the Wing Cap". Parts of Peach's Castle collapse. 30 Years The levels are now completely taken over by nature, and bits of Bob-Omb Battlefield fall to the ground. 35 Years Peach's Castle Completely collapses, and Tick Tock Clock rusts away. Bowser's Submarine in Dire Dire Docks corrodes in on itself and is no more. 40 Years Snowman's Land, Tall Tall Mountain, Vanish Cap Under the Moat, and Rainbow Ride are on their last legs, as they all collapse. 45 Years Hazy Maze Cave pancakes down onto itself, taking the Metal Cap stage with it, and Lethal Lava Land burns down. 50 Years Parts of the Bowser Courses start to fall, and soon the stages smash to the ground. 60 Years While most courses have collapsed, there are still a few that remain. Shifting Sand Land, Tiny-Huge Island, and the Secret Aquarium. 75 Years The Secret Aquarium gives way to the rot that has been caused by the now green water, and is no more. 90 Years Tiny Huge Island's Tiny side quickly breaks down, due to an earthquake. 110 Years Tiny Huge Island's Huge side's various parts fall over like a stack of dominoes. First the large wall, then the bridge leading to the red coin room (which collapsed long ago), then the mountain itself. Only leaving bits and pieces. While not completely gone, Tiny-Huge Island is basically destroyed. 115 Years Now, the remaining parts of Tiny Huge Island fall. 230 Years The pillars and other structures in Shifting Sand Land had collapsed years ago, but the pyramid had yet to fall. The pyramid doesn't collapse, but rather gets sucked up by sand. Super Mario 64 is no more.